First Time
by Marii
Summary: OneShot One look, that was all it took to make both men realize so many things about each other. What will make them realize the rest? My excuse for what we call a lemon XD. RoyEd


**Disclaimer: **Hehehee if I owned FMA there would be more scenes like this story. Read it and you will know that I unfortunately DO NOT own FMA XD.

**A/N: **Lemon for you? Hehehee very well XD. On we go!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ERIKA FOR GRACIOUSLY EDITING THIS STORY. THANKS BABE!

* * *

**

**First Time**

It was the Furher's Ball. Everyone had to join. Including Edward Elric. He didn't want to be there at all. It made him uncomfortable. He had come to terms a long time ago that he was famous and everyone knew who he was, but that's nothing compared to having them all flock you and tell you how great it was to meet you. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that there was someone staring at him. Someone that was never that interested in anything resembling him. What was worse was the fact that there was no justifying it. There was no reason for him to be even be looking in his direction.

'Why is he staring at me?' Ed wondered.

He never had a problem with it before, but then again it was usually a "Your bothering me." look. This was different. Mustang actually looked dazed.

Ed was in mid conversation when he noticed it again. When he made eye contact he instantly looked away and blushed ferociously. He didn't know why he freaked out when that happened. It was almost like instinct. When he became aware of the person he was talking again he realized he had been spacing out.

"Mr. Elric, are you feeling okay? You're all flushed."

"I'm fine, but I think I will retire for the night. I have a lot of research to do."

"Of course. The Fullmetal Alchemist, despite being a prodigy, still needs his rest."

Then everyone who was round him started laughing and bidding him farewell.

He smiled and waved goodbye to all of them. He had to get out of there. There was something that just happened that confused him. Did he just blush when he met Roy's eyes? Ed shook his head. He figured he was just sleepy. In his daze he ran straight into Havoc.

"Hey there! You should watch out. Your storming out of here like the place is in flames." Havoc said.

"What, sorry," Ed said as he looked around.

Havoc watched as he scanned the room frantically. He looked like he was being chased.

"Are you ok, you look absolutely freaked out. Is someone following you?"

"No I'm fine, and if there was you'd be hindering the space I would be putting between us." Ed retorted.

"Whoa, not having a good time are you?"

"No. I'm not. If you would move I would leave and I might have a better time."

Havoc stepped aside and let Ed pass him.

Ed was in such a hurry that he didn't realize a person had stepped in front of him again.

"Good god don't you people wa…" Ed started.

"Apparently it is you who is not paying attention to the path ahead of you." Roy finished.

Ed stood there for a minute. He would normally say something smart-ass but he really didn't know what to say. He really wanted to get away from him. Roy was being freaky tonight and he didn't want to be apart of it.

"I have to go could you please move." Ed said.

"So soon? Your going to make all your fans so depressed."

"Oh well."

"That's not very nice."

"I guess I'm not a nice person then."

Roy snickered.

"Could you just move?" Ed said getting rather frustrated.

Roy bent down slightly and put his face inches away from Ed's ear and whispered.

"I'm not stopping you from going anywhere. There is plenty of room on either side of me. You are staying here on your own will."

Ed shuddered and it was obvious. Roy stood back up and smiled at him. Ed took a few steps back and walked around Roy. He calmly walked away despite the want to run. He had a reputation to up hold. When he was almost to the door he looked over his shoulder. Roy gave a small wave and walked away.

'What the hell did he just do to me?' Ed thought.

* * *

Ed laid in his bed completely absorbed in his thoughts. Was this not the Colonel that was staring at him? Wasn't he a guy? He was so confused. He had no idea what the hell was going on. It was almost as if he was transported to a different world.

He tossed and turned until about 1 o'clock before he jumped out of bed. He needed answers damn it and he was going to get them. He got dressed and quickly left in search of a particular house. When he got there he wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Somehow when Ed got to Roy's house he wasn't surprised to find the lights still on. He slowly walked up to the door. He stood there wondering why he was there in the first place. Since when did he loose sleep over this bastard? He slowly lifted his hand to the door and knocked a few times. As soon as he did he wanted to run. But he wasn't going to. He wouldn't do that to himself.

The door opened seconds later to reveal Roy. He was still in his uniform but without the jacket and the white shirt under it was unbuttoned far enough to see his muscular chest.

He was wearing his all time famous smirk as he looked at Ed.

"Long time no see. Is there something I can help you with? It's like 2 in the morning," he said.

"Why were you staring at me?" Ed asked straight out.

"Excuse me?"

"You were staring at me. The whole time! I watched you! You couldn't like…take your eyes off me! And what was with you whispering! I don't understand you! One minute your like 'Fullmetal stop destroying things and get out' and the next your whispering to me! You're strange! Why were you looking at me? Just like you are now. That look…it's ..I don't know. Uncomfortable." Ed just kind of blurted out all kinds of things. Sometimes he didn't even think it was relevant.

Roy stood there and watched him. He was always so cute when he yelled. He had found this to be a great source of entertainment. Recently, it had become a daily need. There was no way to stop Ed when he went into this mode. Even if he wanted to explain himself he couldn't. Ed was on a roll. There was one way though.

Ed continued on with the list of things that bothered him about Roy's staring not noticing that Roy was now within 8 inches of him. Ed just continued to flail his arms about.

"It's not even that that bothered me, it was the fact that yo... mmmm"

Ed was cut off by Roy's mouth pressing against his own. He was dragged into the house and thrown lightly against the other side of the door. He felt lightheaded and parted his lips to take a breath but that too was interrupted by Roy's tongue. Much to his surprise Roy's coffee taste was actually nice. It was oddly comforting. Before Ed knew it he was kissing back. He wasn't being greedy though, he wanted to savor it. Then it clicked. He was kissing Roy. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. It was just too good. He thanked every deity that there was when Roy pulled away slowly. Ed was sure that if it hadn't happened when it did he would have died.

Ed opened the eyes that he had realized even closed and looked at Roy. Roy didn't have the smirk that Ed thought he would have. For once in his life his face was what one would call warm and comforting.

"What was that?" Ed asked in a faint voice.

"I don't exactly know. I do know that I've wanted to do it for a long time and I want to do it again." Roy replied, still without the smirk.

"Okay."

"Wha.."

"Okay."

If it wasn't for the look on Ed's face he would of thought that to be sarcasm. But it was an invitation. It was an unsure invitation but an invitation nonetheless. Roy knew that this was going to be a rather interesting night. Just staring into those golden orbs made him want to run away. And he doesn't run away from anything. It was more of the fact that this was Ed not some random girl. This was a man. Once again, not just any man. This was Fullmetal. He had to do this right. Ed deserved it.

Roy reached down, grabbed Ed by the arm gently, and pulled him to his bedroom. That would give Ed plenty of time to change his mind about anything since Roy's room was on the second floor. Ed hadn't pulled his arm away and ran out after beating him to a bloody pulp by the time they got there so Roy felt it was safe to assume that Ed knew what he was getting himself into.

Roy slowly turned to look at him. Ed stood there calmly and stared back. Roy smiled and reached up and cupped Ed's face. He felt Ed shudder at his touch. Ed didn't let people get close enough to touch him in any way and Roy was definitely going to make up that.

He ran his fingers lightly down the back of Ed's ear and continued to work his way to the back of his neck. Ed subconsciously tilted his head into Roy's touch. He was amazed at how fast he had giving in to him.

Roy slowly moved in captured Ed's lips again kissing him very gently. He wanted to feel Ed kiss back more then anything. He had never wanted to do that ever. Once he felt the response he was looking for he pulled away for a split second and kissed him again more deeply. He loved the way he tasted. It was more exotic then ever. He carefully kissed him running his tongue over his bottom lip and gently nibbling at his top. He reached up with his other hand and ran it over Ed's shoulder to the base of Ed's neck. He pulled Ed into his kiss deeper and deeper until he absolutely had to have more.

He gently tipped Ed's head back and moved his kisses down to his neck not missing a single inch of his skin as he did so. He knew Ed's skin was remarkably soft from the tiny touches initiated through the handing of papers but this was completely different. The skin on his neck was so soft that it could be one of the softest things he had ever felt. He paused slightly to nibble here and there. He could feel Ed start to falter. It only gave him the edge he needed to proceed. He started to kiss his neck more intensely, while running his hands from his neck gently down to the middle of his back. He then pulled him close enough to feel Ed's heart beating.

Ed was beyond the point of self-control. He wasn't going to let this get any further then a simple kiss but then Roy went and messed with the back of his neck. He felt so weak when he felt Roy's hands move up to his shoulders once again and gently started to tug him out of his red coat. He felt Roy's hot breathe on his neck and then his lips grazed his collarbone. It took all Ed had to keep from collapsing right then and there. He lost control when he felt Roy hands creeping up the sides of his tank top. Before he knew it he had grabbed Roy's shoulders and urging him to continue.

Roy took this as a perfect opportunity to take things one step further. He pulled Ed's shirt above his head. He couldn't help but look at him. He was absolutely gorgeous down to the smallest little scar. He noticed how quiet Ed got when he noticed that Roy was staring at him. Before Ed could get the wrong idea Roy grabbed him by his metal hand and pulled him forward making him gasp at quickness of it. Roy looked down at him and smiled.

"You are undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said in a low voice making Ed close his eyes half way before looking back at him.

"If you like what you see, you're more then welcome to take it," he said.

Roy looked into his eyes and wondered when he was ever innocent.

"It would be my pleasure," he said.

He couldn't help but be a little rougher with Ed now that he knew what Ed wanted from him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him deeply. They were so in to it that they didn't even realize the bruising it had caused. It was nothing but passion. Roy started to walk towards the bed causing Ed to follow if he was meaning to continue this endeavor. When they reached it Roy gently laid Ed down onto the bed unwantingly breaking the kiss. Ed let himself be pushed back onto the bed. He then felt Roy's hands brush over his abdomen, shivering at the lightness in his touch. Ed felt Roy bend over and plant a kiss on his collarbone and working his way to his chest. Ed ran his hand through the soft, raven-colored hair of his unexpected partner.

Roy placed his kisses over every inch of Ed's soft skin. He slid his tongue delicately over the more sensitive places. He ran his fingertips down Ed's side making him slightly arch his back. It was more then enough to show Roy he enjoyed it.

Roy started to make his way down, positioning himself above him so that he would have full access. He grazed Ed's hipbone with his teeth, making his breath hitch in his throat, then ran his tongue across the top of his pants.

Ed felt his belt give way and soon after the button of his pants. He figured that he would be really freaked out by all this and whom it was with but he felt surprisingly comfortable. So comfortable that when he was practically swallowed whole by Roy he didn't hold back the little moan that came with it. He could feel every little thing that Roy was doing down to the littlest flick of his tongue. Ed felt like he could scream for hours as long as Roy didn't stop. Roy was putting pressure in all the right places and teasing at all the right times.

Ed held out as long as he could and then that feeling of total euphoria overtook him. Roy never missed a beat not even when he knew that if he continued this he would only have minutes before he HAD to stop. Ed's hands flew to the sides of him and clutched the blankets beneath him in an ineffective way to brace himself.

"Oh God!" He said in a breathy tone.

Ed felt his body rise up off of the bed as he climaxed. He had no control of his body as his hips thrusted himself deeper into Roy's mouth. He felt the muscles in Roy's throat contract and almost lost it. He started breathing rapidly before finally calming down enough to actually take a deep breath. Roy slowly slid him out of his mouth and started kissing around his hips again.

To Roy everything could of stopped right there, wait for Ed to recover from his sensitivity, and then do it all over again. But Ed had other things in mind as he sat up quickly and grabbed Roy by the shoulders and pulled him down so that he was lying next to him. Much to Roy's surprise, Ed took control rather effortlessly. Ed started kissing around Roy's collarbone and running his tongue down to Roy's nipples careful to tease them a little before biting gentle down upon them. Roy shivered and smiled; this was going to be the best ever.

Ed slid his hands down Roy's sides while he continued to nibble. He reached his pants and had them open in 2 seconds flat. He was a pro for someone who didn't know what he was doing. He reached into Roy's pants and grabbed him tightly but very gently. He then started to kiss further down to Roy's stomach while he stroked him.

Roy sighed deeply and Ed felt him so somewhat rigid. He didn't know what was more arousing, the fact that Ed was definitely good with his hands in all aspects or the fact that it was Ed.

Ed lightly kissed Roy's stomach and then moved down, not missing a spot, and replaced his hand with his mouth. Ed never knew that he could actually get enjoyment out of this too until he heard the soft moan that came form Roy's mouth. He made a note to definitely hear that sound again, and again, and again….

Roy quickly caught on to the fact that not only was Ed good with his hand he was also good with other things. He also made a note that if he was ever going to get anywhere further then this he would have to stop him soon despite the fact that he did not want to in any way shape or form. Ed had found out what got the most emotion out of Roy and was not letting going to let up on it soon (and he didn't want him too).

After a few minutes Roy was sure that he had fallen into a hole and was falling non-stop because feeling that Ed was giving him was beyond all other. Before he surly would of hit the bottom Roy reached down and grabbed Ed's shoulder pulling him up face to face.

Roy smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would think you've done this before," he said seductively.

Ed grinned. "I learned from the best."

Roy smiled and pushed Ed gently down onto his back. He pulled off Ed's pants then removed his own. He looked at Ed and saw the contentment in his eyes but there was also a hit of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to relax for me." He then leaned down and started kissing Ed's neck again, partly because the boy tasted so damn good and also to relax him a bit. Roy gradually positioned Ed beneath him. He didn't have to work on Ed's nervousness much since Ed melted with every kiss.

He slowly pushed forward coming into contact with Ed and paused for a second to places more kisses upon his beautiful skin. Once he had Ed breathing so heavily that he could pass as hyperventilating, He pushed forward a little bit more allowing himself to enter him at last. Roy had to make sure that Ed was ok so he looked at him.

Ed had buried his head into Roy's shoulder but moved it just enough to allow Roy to see a slight look of pain and shock. Roy told him he wasn't going to hurt him and he wasn't going to. He put his mouth next to Ed's ear and whispered.

"If you want me to stop I will. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ed pulled his head up out of Roy's shoulder and captured Roy's lips with his kissing him more fiercely then ever before. He took his leg and nudged Roy to continue but made it clear that he wasn't to stop kissing him. Roy smiled at the fact that even in this position Ed still had a dominant personality.

Roy obeyed Ed's wishes and pushed even further inside of him savoring the full fledged moan that came from Ed. Roy started to thrusting his hips slowly at first so as not to hurt him and worse then he already did and then faster and faster.

There was a moment that both of them couldn't understand how the other could still conscience. It was so exhilarating and meaning full. It was totally overwhelming. Ed couldn't hold back and noise that he cared to make and Roy was being just as loud.

Ed could feel Roy inside him and the combination of thrusts he made and Roy could feel Ed tighten around him more with every plunge.

Ed had definitely left his fingernail marks in Roy's back by the time he could handle it anymore. As if on cue Roy's breathing became more and more sporadic. For a split second, which was more then enough, they looked at each other dead in the eyes. Roy noticed how breathtaking Ed was and almost started laughing at the fact that he didn't believe how long it took him to realize it, but he smiled instead. A smile that said a thousand words to Ed. Ed had waited so long for something good to come along and he couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize that it had been there for a while, and then he smiled back. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed passionately as they both reached their peaks.

After all was said and done Roy laid there with a sleeping Ed in his arms. He couldn't think of much of anything to say. He was glad that this happened and Ed had said the same. It was sudden but aren't all things in life. It's also funny how you spend most of your life telling yourself and so many others that there is no one out there for you. Maybe you've even convinced your self that you will never settle down with that one person.

Ed could of sworn that he would have bad luck for the rest of his life because of the mistakes he had made, but he was sleeping next to that one somebody who could change all of that. Roy could have sworn that he would be a womanizer for life. That he would have 2 different women each week, but he laid there with his arm around someone who he could actually love.

Roy leaned down and kissed Ed on the check. At the contact of the kiss Ed shifted slightly.

"Don't you dare leave me," he told Roy in a very sleepy voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ed," he replied.

At that statement Ed smiled and nuzzled into Roy's chest and fell back to sleep.

Roy never did leave him.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? This is the first lemon that I have ever written. I like it actually XD. Review and tell me If you do XD.--Marie 


End file.
